


Take me to church

by MarthaLives



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M, intentando adivinar cómo empezó todo, intentando llenar los huecos, no sé para qué escribimos fanfics si su propia historia es un fanfic pero aquí estamos, porque los feels me pueden, tensión entre dos amigos muy amigos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarthaLives/pseuds/MarthaLives
Summary: La semana de Million Reasons Raoul y Agoney mantienen una conversación que tenían pendiente desde hacía mucho tiempo, y que desencadena reacciones y sentimientos que no tienen muy claro cómo gestionar.





	1. Una disculpa.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé qué hago publicando esto pero aquí estamos porque llevo shippeando y fangirleando demasiado tiempo entre las sombras (lo que tiene que tu cuenta en tw sea candado, JÉ).  
> Sobre el fic: Habrá conversaciones puntuales que estarán basadas en momentos reales, pero la mayoría de hechos y todos los pensamientos son FICTICIOS, porque para eso es un fanfic. Escribo esto porque me encanta escribir, shippeo demasiado Ragoney como para no escribir sobre ellos y me gusta cubrir los huecos.  
> ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!

La hora de la merienda era uno de sus ratos favoritos dentro de la academia. Todos se reunían en el comedor y, cuando estaba de buen humor, solo tenía que acudir allí para disfrutar de la compañía de los demás y risas aseguradas. Pero si se le cruzaban los cables, Raoul sabía precisamente qué lugar debía evitar. A veces ni siquiera tenía que estar pasando un mal día para querer abstraerse y tener un rato solo; podía ser apatía, cansancio o desgaste. Simplemente tenía momentos en los que la convivencia continua con otras trece personas le agobiaba. Y estaba seguro de que, aunque se adorasen entre ellos, todos tenían sus momentos así.  


Por eso decidió merendar rápido aquel día, para poder escabullirse un rato y pasar un tiempo tranquilo. Después de fregar su cuenco y bromear con Miriam se dirigió hacia la sala del piano. Sin embargo, cuando llegó, comprobó que ya había alguien allí.  


Cuando se dio cuenta, era tarde, y ya había entrado sin llamar. Agoney levantó la cabeza, sorprendido, pero se relajó al ver que se trataba de él.  


—¿No meriendas? —le preguntó Raoul mientras cerraba la puerta. Agoney negó con la cabeza, y después hizo un gesto que él interpretó como un “¿y tú?”—. Ya he terminado.  


—Ella, ansiosa —le picó, volviendo a centrar su atención en el libreto. Llevaba un par de días sin hablar demasiado y cuando lo hacía utilizaba un tono de voz muy bajo, con la intención de no forzar las cuerdas. Pero aun así Raoul le entendió perfectamente.  


—Agonías —le corrigió con una sonrisa. No esperaba encontrarse a nadie en la sala, pero no le importaba mientras fuera Agoney.  


Hacía varios días que su relación había cambiado, y no podía encontrarse más cómodo a su lado. Y todo por una conversación que había empezado Aitana en una comida, que les hizo recordar determinados momentos de la fase de castings.  


—Yo es que sabía que me ibas a caer mal —le decía Nerea.  


—Cómo que sabía —se indignó Raoul—. ¿Como si hubieras acertado?  


—Bueno, a ver, que pensaba que me ibas a caer mal —se corrigió con una sonrisa.  


—Pero es que no le puedes culpar —había intervenido Agoney, sentado enfrente de ambos—. Todos tuvimos alguna vez una primera impresión de una persona que luego no se ajustó a cómo esa persona era realmente. ¿O no?  


—Pues claro que sí. Y yo también juzgo, es que todos juzgamos.  


—Ya bueno, todos juzgamos ¿pero a qué nivel?  


—No sé, pero es que yo me acuerdo que veía que Nerea ni me hablaba ni nada. Y yo pensaba, ¿pero esta pava…? —continuó Raoul. Nerea escondió otra sonrisa mientras bebía de su vaso de leche. Marina empezó a comentar algo sobre ella pero Agoney volvió a llamar su atención.  


—Pues mira, a mí me pasó al contrario. A mí me metieron mierda de Raoul a más no poder —comentó al resto de la mesa—, pero sin embargo yo dije “ay mira, pobre pibe”. Y yo me abrí con Raoul que flipas… Hasta que la cagó.  


—Já —Raoul rio de forma sarcástica—. Claro.  


Ahí estaba. Raoul había querido hablar de ese tema con Agoney durante mucho tiempo. Concretamente, había querido sacar el tema desde que, de la noche a la mañana, Agoney pasó de buscarle casi todo el tiempo para hacer el tonto y hablar de chorradas a no querer ni cruzarle la mirada. Les había costado cuatro semanas recuperar la normalidad y poder hablar sin terminar discutiendo o sin que uno de los dos quisiera arrancarle la cabeza al otro. Durante el tiempo que habían pasado distanciados se había apoderado de él una extraña impotencia, y aquí estaban por fin, hablando de la fatídica noche que la había generado.  


—… Estábamos haciendo un directo en Instagram y uno de mis seguidores le mandó un saludo a Raoul —Nerea intervino con un “ah, es verdad” y le dirigió una mirada acusatoria—, y Raoul cogió el móvil y dijo: “Ay, ¿a ver quién es?”  


—Y después hice como “ah bueno” —Raoul terminó la historia por él, y acompañó sus palabras de un gesto despectivo con la mano. Recordaba perfectamente el momento que estaba describiendo a Agoney. Como para no, con la que se había montado—. Pero a ver —comenzó, intentando justificarse—, era muy tarde…  


—Eso no se hace —le recriminó Agoney.  


—Era muy tarde —continuó él—, llevábamos un montón de horas despiertos, estábamos en fase de casting…  


Agoney pegó un golpe sobre la mesa.  


—Pues como si estás muriéndote.  


—Pero vamos a ver…  


—Dices “muchas gracias”, y punto —La voz de Agoney se ablandó. Aquel momento había sido tan significativo y Raoul ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta.  


Él respiró hondo.  


—Ya lo sé, fue un error muy grande —admitió—. Pero eso demuestra que soy humano y que tengo que mejorar, si ya lo sé.  


La mesa permaneció en silencio durante un par de segundos, hasta que Aitana intervino.  


—Yo lo siento por interrumpir pero necesito defenderme porque todavía no…  


Pero Raoul no estaba escuchando a Aitana, seguía dándole vueltas a la conversación que acababan de tener. Le parecía surrealista que, con lo cerca que habían llegado sentirse el uno del otro, Agoney se hubiera alejado de él por semejante tontería. Que sí, que la había cagado. Había sido un comentario desafortunado, pero habría sido tan sencillo como que Agoney le hubiese dicho algo en el momento. Uno de sus “pero qué dices niño”, una llamada de atención o incluso alguna respuesta despectiva hacia su ego. Algo, lo que fuera, menos un mes de hablar como si apenas se conocieran, como si no hubieran confiado el uno en el otro igual que si se conocieran de toda la vida. Le parecía estúpido que hubieran perdido tantos días de volver a reírse juntos solo porque ambos eran igual de cabezones.  


Entonces se acordó de algo.  


—¿Pero y la mierda que te han metido mía era real? —intervino con ímpetu, asustando incluso a Aitana, que todavía intentaba explicarse a su lado.  


—Y yo que sé, pero es que ni me interesa —replicó Agoney. Amaia instó a Aitana a que continuara y en la mesa se crearon dos conversaciones paralelas.  


—Pues la escuchaste —le incriminó Raoul, dolido. Agoney pareció pensar la respuesta antes de contestar.  


—A mí es que no me interesa nada de lo que digan los demás.  


Raoul se calló. Sabía por qué le contestaba así, porque de la misma forma que recordaba la conversación que había puesto en stand-by su peculiar amistad, también recordaba cómo había comenzado, y era él quien una vez le había dicho esas mismas palabras. Continuó comiendo en silencio durante algunos segundos. Todavía no quería aparcar el tema, pero tampoco quería seguir hablando de ello delante de los demás, ni delante las cámaras.  


—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar luego —le dijo en voz más baja pero firme. Agoney le miró brevemente y asintió despacio. Después se reincorporó a la conversación con Aitana y aquella discusión se quedó en el aire hasta algunas horas más tarde.  


Raoul se estaba cepillando los dientes cuando apagaron las luces. Se dirigió al cuarto, donde ya charlaban animados muchos de sus compañeros y atravesó el pasillo de camas hasta llegar a la litera que compartía con él.  


—Agoney —le llamó.  


Cuando le miró, Raoul le hizo un simple gesto con la cabeza, Agoney bajó de la cama y lo siguió fuera de la habitación. Se dirigieron a la cocina en silencio.  


—Chico, cuánto misterio —dijo él cuando llegaron, soltando una risilla.  


—Quiero que me cuentes qué es exactamente toda esa mierda que te soltaron sobre mí —exigió Raoul sin andarse con rodeos.  


Agoney rodó los ojos.  


—Ay, ¿otra vez con eso? Te dije que me daba igual. No me interesan esos chismes, ya comprobé que se equivocaban.  


Raoul sonrió internamente al escucharle decir eso, pero continuó en sus trece.  


—Necesito saberlo —respondió, y su voz sonaba casi como una súplica—. Te has pegado un mes y pico ignorándome y me niego a creer que ha sido solo por la chorrada del directo —En el rostro de Agoney volvió a dibujarse una mueca de enfado.  


—Y dale. Es que no me escuchas —le espetó. Raoul se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de tono de su compañero—. Para mí no fue ninguna chorrada. Que sí, que estábamos muy de risas, había confianza y todo lo que tú quieras. Pero para mí esa falta de respeto fue la confirmación de que… —Agoney se calló de golpe. Parecía que se hubiese mordido la lengua para abstenerse de decir nada más.  


—La confirmación de qué —quiso saber Raoul. Agoney respiró hondo porque sabía que no tenía escapatoria.  


—De que eras un prepotente —comenzó—; de que llevabas tiempo queriendo ganar fama, porque siempre te habías sentido acomplejado al lado de tu hermano, y ahora que por fin la tenías se te había subido el papel de diva a la cabeza; de que no incluías en tu vida a personas que no te reportasen ningún tipo de beneficio y de que solo te movías por interés… ¿Sigo? —Raoul fue a responder pero Agoney no le dio tiempo y continuó hablando. Sabía que parecía una ametralladora disparando a bocajarro, pero llevaba mucho tiempo guardándose todo lo que significó para él aquella noche—. Cuando ese día en el hotel estábamos juntos yo no paraba de pensar en lo equivocada que estaba la gente que me dijo esas cosas. Tú me acababas de contar lo de Chris, toda la movida de Brittany y demás y yo solo podía mirarte y pensar en qué habrías hecho para que pensaran así de ti. Y entonces hicimos el directo, y cuando despachaste a aquella chiquilla de repente fue como si todo lo que me habían contado se reflejara de golpe en ese gesto.  


Raoul le observó con atención. Agoney tenía el ceño fruncido y su respiración se había agitado, pero le mantuvo la mirada. Transcurrieron varios segundos en silencio, durante los cuales Raoul meditó sobre lo que acababa de decir Agoney y Agoney trató de calmarse, hasta que el primero volvió a intervenir.  


—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada en ese momento?  
Agoney pareció sorprendido por la pregunta. Quizás había imaginado que Raoul le mandaría a la mierda o le volvería a responder que le parecía una chorrada de drama. No se esperaba que la mirada de Raoul pareciese tan afligida y arrepentida, inmersa en aquella noche casi como si quisiera regresar y cambiar los hilos de la escena para que sucediese todo de otra forma.  


—Porque no sabía qué decir. Me quedé en shock —admitió—. Fue como si todo lo que había decidido ignorar me pegase una bofetada y se riese en mi cara —Hizo una breve pausa y añadió—. Igual sobre reaccioné, pero es que te apreciaba mucho y no me esperaba eso de ti.  


El silencio volvió a instaurarse entre ambos. A Agoney le preocupó que aquella conversación repercutiera de nuevo en su relación. Era consciente de que él había sido el primero en alejarse, pero ahora que había pasado el tiempo y comenzaban a recuperar la normalidad no quería, ni podía imaginarse, volver a empezar de cero.  


Entonces Raoul hizo algo que Agoney no se esperaba: dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, le miró fijamente durante un breve instante y le abrazó.  


En un primer momento no supo cómo reaccionar. Hacía mucho que no se abrazaban de esa forma, como buenos amigos. Dejó los brazos caídos durante un par de segundos y, cuando pudo volver a pensar con claridad, le rodeó la espalda con sus brazos.  


—Lo siento —dijo Raoul de repente, liberándole del abrazo pero manteniéndose cerca—. Sabía que mi comentario te había molestado pero no tenía ni idea de que te hubiera afectado tanto, o de que hubiera influido así en la opinión que tenías de mí.  


Agoney negó con la cabeza.  


—Yo también lo siento —dijo con cierto deje de pena. Raoul se sorprendió.  


—¿Pero tú por qué?  


—Porque… Supongo que mentía —admitió—, cuando dije que a mí no me interesaban esos chismes. Los escuché y de alguna forma me influyeron sin que yo fuera del todo consciente. Sino igual no me habría afectado tanto ese maldito comentario. Aunque no quita que siga siendo un comentario de niñato —añadió.  


—Sí, creo que eso ya había quedado claro —Raoul le pegó un golpe en el brazo para pincharle—. ¿Entonces está todo bien, no? —Agoney asintió con una sonrisa, y Raoul respiró aliviado. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la habitación—. Joder, es que hacía tiempo que quería hablar de esto. Manda narices que haya tenido que pasar un mes hasta que te has dignado a explicarme qué coño te pasaba conmigo.  


—Niño, que tenemos los dos la cabeza más dura que el abdomen de Magali. —Raoul soltó una carcajada ante el comentario—. ¡Anda, ven aquí!  


Agoney aprovechó para volver a atraer a Raoul y juntos se fundieron en otro abrazo. Raoul le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda, pero después se rindió ante la situación y simplemente se aferraron el uno al otro. Se sentía bien al poder volver a abrazar a Agoney. Realmente habían estado muy unidos en la fase final de los castings y le habría dolido mucho si acabara el concurso y ellos siguieran distantes. Estaba a punto de comentarlo en voz alta cuando Agoney se adelantó.  


—Te echaba de menos —dijo, y empezó a reírse.  


A partir de ese momento su relación había cambiado drásticamente. Raoul sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima y Agoney ya no se encontraba en un estado de alerta constante cada vez que estaba cerca suyo, dispuesto a saltarle a la yugular. Ambos pudieron relajarse y volver a disfrutar de pequeños ratos juntos, como buscarse para repasar alguna canción grupal, incordiarse, o tumbarse en el sofá para comentar cualquier tontería.  


Al día siguiente incluso se habían puesto juntos en el ejercicio de los Javis. Al principio se había sentido algo extraño mientras Agoney recorría su cuerpo con sus manos, haciendo pequeños masajes. Pero pronto se había relajado ante el contacto y su cuerpo se había transformado en el de un muñeco de trapo, totalmente a merced de su compañero. Al final se abrazaron y Raoul no pudo evitar sonreír: le encantaba haber recuperado la relación con él. Cuando fue su turno de masajearle intentó seguir al pie de la letra las instrucciones de los Javis, y descubrir cuáles eran los focos de tensión de Agoney. Estudió sus reacciones con cada gesto y se sorprendió a sí mismo admirando las facciones de su rostro. Agoney siempre le había resultado atractivo, pero había algo en la forma en que sus rasgos descansaban cuando estaba así de relajado que le cautivó por completo.  


Por si fuera poco, esa misma mañana habían vuelto a ponerse juntos en clase de yoga, para darse un masaje en condiciones. Creía que después de haber compartido su espacio íntimo varias veces la situación se habría normalizado; pero, cuando recordó la sensación de tener las manos de Agoney acariciando con firmeza su espalda desnuda, un escalofrío involuntario le recorrió el cuerpo.  


Se dio cuenta de que llevaba un rato observándole. Agoney parecía concentrado leyendo las partituras del piano y las notas de su cuaderno. Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, los labios entreabiertos y la mirada fija, ajeno a los ojos que lo contemplaban.  


Sacudió su cabeza para despejarse, y se dirigió al ordenador para poner algo de música de fondo.  


—¿Te importa? —le preguntó. Agoney le miró y negó con la cabeza.  


Raoul puso el aleatorio y se sentó en una de las sillas que rodeaban el piano. Sonó La quinta estación, Pablo Alborán y con Every Time You Go Away Raoul no pudo evitar cantar alguna estrofa.  


—¿Puedes pararla un segundo, porfa? —pidió Agoney cuando terminó. Empezaba a sonar New Rules, pero Raoul se levantó y puso el reproductor en pausa.  


Y de pronto Agoney empezó a tocar el piano.  


Más concretamente, empezó a tocar Million Reasons al piano. Raoul se acercó a él y permaneció de pie detrás suyo. Observó a su compañero con atención.  


—¿Desde cuándo sabes tocar el piano? —preguntó con interés. Nunca antes le había escuchado interpretando un instrumento. Agoney no respondió, siguió acariciando las teclas y Raoul le contempló ensimismado. Cuando llegó su entrada comenzó a cantar.  


Tuvo que corregirle en algunas partes, y la canción obviamente no quedó perfecta, pero Raoul disfrutó de aquella breve versión más que de cualquiera de sus anteriores pases. Y, por la forma en que Agoney se balanceaba ligeramente mientras tocaba, supo que él también estaba disfrutando.  


—¡Muy bien! —exclamó cuando cerraron el primer estribillo. Agoney dio un golpe sobre la banqueta e intentó continuar, pero se atascaron con la entrada de ambos y se empezaron a reír. Agoney se levantó de su sitio, dispuesto a marcharse, pero Raoul le puso una mano en el hombro —No, no. Quédate —le pidió.  


Agoney le miró fijamente y asintió. Raoul ocupó su puesto en la banqueta y Agoney se sentó a su lado. Raoul empezó a tocar la primera canción que le vino a la mente, _Don’t be so shy_ , y se puso a cantar.  


Fue el turno de Agoney de quedarse embelesado mientras escuchaba. Había algo, en la cadencia con la que Raoul acariciaba las teclas, y en la combinación de tonos que dibujaba su voz, que le resultaba extremadamente sensual. Su resistencia murió cuando Raoul comenzó la segunda estrofa. El grave que se extendió al pronunciar “Just lay down” hizo que cerrara los ojos para centrar todos sus sentidos en la canción, en Raoul cantando y tocando el piano.  


Llevaba un par de días sintiéndose extraño en su presencia, concretamente desde su reconciliación. Por un lado estaba extremadamente cómodo a su lado, pero por otro no podía evitar abrumarse con determinados tipos de contacto. Para Agoney, esa “reconciliación” no se había producido solo entre los dos, sino también consigo mismo. Hablar con Raoul sobre la razón de su distanciamiento le había permitido recuperar sentimientos que en su día se había obligado a enterrar. Aquella noche se consintió recordar los momentos que habían pasado juntos antes de entrar a la Academia, lo mucho que habían confiado el uno en el otro, los abrazos que se habían dado… Y también lo que había empezado a sentir por él y, por culpa de prejuicios, había querido olvidar.  


Aunque, para qué engañarse, tampoco lo había conseguido del todo que digamos. Como mucho, había conseguido ocultarlo canalizándolo a través del desprecio y la indiferencia. 

Menudo exitazo.  


Se dio cuenta de pronto de que había dejado de sonar la música. Abrió los ojos y vio que Raoul le observaba con una sonrisa arrogante.  


—¿Te ha gustado, eh?  


Agoney rodó los ojos.  


—En realidad, me estaba durmiendo —mintió. Raoul soltó una carcajada.  


—Ya. Claro.  


Permanecieron en silencio varios segundos. Raoul volvió a tocar el piano, esta vez sin intención de interpretar ninguna canción en particular. Agoney le observó de reojo. Le encantaba la expresión de su cara cuando estaba concentrado con algo pero relajado al mismo tiempo, como si le saliera de forma natural.  


—¿Me cantas algo? —preguntó de pronto Raoul. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Agoney supo que Raoul le había cazado de lleno. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de darle vueltas porque de pronto fue consciente de su cercanía. Tragó saliva, negó con la cabeza y se señaló la garganta.  


—La voz —aclaró.  


—Ah, es verdad —respondió Raoul, algo decepcionado—. Me apetecía escucharte cantar —admitió.  


Agoney sonrió, pero la expresión de sus ojos consiguió que el gesto se transformara en una sonrisa triste.  


—A mí también… Mañana en el pase si hay suerte.  


—Qué suerte ni qué suerte. Mañana lo vas a petar, porque para eso te has estado reservando.  


—Sí bueno, mira qué bien me reservo, hablando contigo.  


—Pero es que yo soy irresistible —replicó Raoul enarcando una ceja.  


Agoney chasqueó la lengua y se rio un poco, pero no cayó en el pique. Raoul continuó tocando piezas cortas durante un par de minutos, y Agoney no se movió de su sitio. Raoul levantó la cabeza en alguna ocasión y vio ensayar a Miriam y Cepeda y después a Marina, pero agradeció internamente que nadie entrase en aquella sala. Estaba pasando un rato muy tranquilo. Vio entonces que la expresión de Agoney se había vuelto seria y paró de tocar.  


—¿Qué pasa?  


Agoney tardó varios segundos en contestar y, cuando lo hizo, su voz sonó tan rota que a Raoul se le encogió un poco el corazón.  


—Que me van a nominar, eso pasa.  


—Mira que eres cenizo... —comentó con fastidio—. ¿Pero por qué dices eso? Ayer tuviste un mal pase porque te dolía la garganta, pero ya verás como el lunes lo consigues—le animó, intentando tranquilizarle.  


—Pero es que no solo “me duele la garganta”, de verdad —aclaró Agoney—. Es que, no es como cuando estás malo o tienes anginas, o como si estuviera afónico. Cuando canté ayer me dolió que… Puf —Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, cubriéndose parte del rostro—. Te juro que creí que me quedaba sin voz.  


Cuando levantó la cabeza vio a Raoul observándole con el ceño y los labios fruncidos, preocupado. Raoul suspiró, y le rodeó con un brazo de forma cariñosa.  


—No te van a nominar porque te vas a recuperar y vas a dejarles a todos calvos —dijo, intentando sonar convencido. Agoney le abrazó del todo y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, agradecido por los ánimos—. Joder Agoney, es que mandaría narices como te nominaran y te fueras ahora que nos volvemos a llevar bien —le dijo entre risas—. No podemos ser tan gafes.  


Agoney esbozó una sonrisa y le habló cerca del oído, aprovechando la posición en la que estaban.  


—Bonita forma de decir que no sabrías vivir sin mí —A Raoul le recorrió un escalofrío al escuchar su voz tan cercana, solo para él. Pero supo ocultarlo y se separó del abrazo chasqueando la lengua.  


—Qué creída ella.  


Agoney rio, se mordió el labio mientras negaba con la cabeza y se levantó de la banqueta. Le acarició la nuca con naturalidad y se marchó de la sala.  


Raoul permaneció sentado un par de minutos más, pensando. ¿En qué momento habían pasado de picarse por fastidiar al otro a tontear de esa forma? Porque a Raoul nunca se le había dado muy bien pillar las indirectas, pero tenía claro que eso era tonteo. Y no estaba del todo seguro de que le disgustara, salvo si se daba casualidad de que las cámaras hubieran estado enfocándoles en ese momento.  


Recordó de pronto la pregunta del Chat de la Gala 1. “¿Crees que Agoney te pica porque de verdad le caes mal o crees que en realidad es porque le gustas?” Entonces había pensado que ojalá no fuera por la primera opción, porque no quería caerle mal de verdad, pero no se había planteado que pudiera ser real la segunda.  


Desechó la idea. Agoney se portaba así con todo el mundo. Recordó cuando durante las primeras semanas incluso había llegado a especular con Mireya sobre si él y Ricky estaban liados; hasta que el propio Ricky comentó en el cuarto lo raro que se le había hecho la clase que los Javis le habían preparado con Agoney para Miente, y Agoney lo secundó. En ese momento Mireya había mirado a Raoul con aspecto cómplice y Raoul había contenido una sonrisa.  


Porque se trataba de Agoney, el que había besado ya a media Academia por hacer la gracia, el que tiraba la caña hasta a Ana y Amaia siendo gay, el que hacía comentarios obscenos sin ningún tipo de vergüenza y no ocultaba su sexualidad a ningún ser viviente. Y sobre todo era el que le había dejado de dirigir la palabra y se había alejado de él por mierdas que le metieron en la cabeza, pero ahora le hacía masajes y comentarios al oído.  


Si realmente tonteaba, era por sus ganas naturales de jugar, no porque en realidad le gustara.  


¿No?  


_Claramente._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Espero que no se os haya hecho muy largo y os haya gustado. Aviso que, probablemente, porque no está escrita aun, la historia vaya a ir lentilla. Aun tengo que decidir si me salto a los momentos que me interesan o voy muy paso a paso.
> 
> Comentarios son bienvenidos porque así fangirleamos juntis. We also accept suggestions and listen to preferences thank you very much.  
> Agradecimientos especiales a **Marion** por su fangirleo y motivación constante, que es lo que me inspira a escribir sobre estos dos maravillosos seres.  
>  Abrazos gigantescos.


	2. Un despertar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debería estar haciendo el tfg PERO NO. AQUÍ ESTOY. ¿POR QUÉ? La droga, que es muy mala, y estos dos aun más. He desconectado mucho de la realidad actual pero la fantasía de lo que pasó dentro de la Academia me sigue entreteniendo los días, así que aquí seguimos. Intentando anticiparnos a la depresión que supondrá el último concierto que viene en unos días. Ay.  
> No sé si quedará alguien por ahí, pero si queda espero que esto que ha salido os guste porque ni yo sé muy bien que está pasando. He estado a punto de no publicarlo porque me da mucho miedo que quede OoC o demasiado inventado y luego me he dado cuenta de que es un fic y de que los fics están para eso, para inventar y alimentar las fantasías. Y aquí estamos, con dos capitulillos más.  
> Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios y kudos en el primer capítulo, que me dan la vida. ¡Allá vamos!

El pase de micros del sábado fue una fantasía.

Raoul se emocionó tanto cantando Million Reasons que no pudo evitar echarse a llorar al terminar. Le abrumaban las sensaciones: la llamada que había recibido de su familia, las palabras que le había dedicado su hermano, los sentimientos que empezaba a reconocer, llevar un mes de reclusión en la Academia y el hecho de en realidad tenía _un millón de razones_ para querer quedarse. Necesitó un par de segundos para recomponerse antes de poder volver a su sitio y en el camino le cedió el micrófono a Agoney. Él musitó un “joder”, asombrado ante la calidad interpretativa de su compañero.

No había podido dejar de mirarle durante toda la actuación: el dolor que se reflejaba en el rostro de Raoul había sido suyo, al igual que sus recuerdos y su intensidad. Sintió como cada frase que pronunciaba se le clavaba un poco más hondo. No sabía cómo iba a poder superar aquello, pero desde luego intentaría hacer lo que los profesores le habían aconsejado en el pase de micros del jueves. “Tienes que contagiarte de lo que acaba de hacer Raoul”, recordó.

Justo antes de que empezara a sonar la música le dirigió la mirada. Continuaba con el rostro enrojecido y los ojos irritados. Tras contestar a Nerea levantó la vista y sus miradas se encontraron. Agoney dejó que su energía, sus ánimos y su fortaleza le invadieran.

Y empezó a cantar.

No lo había hecho desde hacía dos días. Al principio su voz le sonó débil y temerosa, y pensó que no sería capaz de hacerlo. Sin embargo, después del primer estribillo consiguió coger el ritmo. Proyectó en su voz y en sus gestos todos los sentimientos que había acumulado esa semana: la frustración y la impotencia, pero también la esperanza y la gratitud, el cariño…

Cuando llegó a la primera nota alta que se prolongaba las cuerdas vocales le ardieron como si envolvieran cenizas. Notó sus ojos enrojecidos por el esfuerzo, pero continuó. En ningún momento se planteó parar. No podía, no ahora que lo sentía todo.

La última parte fue toda una odisea para su voz, pero finalmente lo consiguió. Alzó el puño en señal de victoria y dejó que su cuerpo se recuperara con el sonido de los aplausos, como si estos se trataran de combustible para su moral. Esbozó una tímida sonrisa al ver las caras de sus profesores, pero la auténtica emoción llegó cuando le vio a él. Raoul sonreía ampliamente, con el rostro todavía enrojecido. En sus ojos pudo encontrar orgullo y admiración, cariño y respeto, una expresión que rezaba “sabía que podías hacerlo, nunca he dudado de ti”. Agoney regresó a su sitio eufórico y rebosante de energía.

Había renacido como un ave fénix.

 

* * *

 

El resto del fin de semana pasó deprisa, como todos, pero no disminuyó en intensidad. Tanto Raoul como Agoney, como el resto de sus compañeros, seguían pensando en la llamada que habían recibido de sus familiares. Todos ellos empezaban a asimilar que Operación Triunfo no era solo un concurso, un reality show que les dejaba a merced del mundo prácticamente veinticuatro horas al día. Era una experiencia que solo podrían definir como abrumadora y penetrante. Todo cuanto estaban viviendo, sintiendo y experimentando entre aquellas paredes se les colaba por dentro y no dejaba músculo ni célula impasible. _“Necesitaría que el día tuviera veintiseis horas_ _para poder asimilarlo todo_ _”,_ le había dicho Raoul a Nerea en un momento en el que ambos intentaban relajarse en la terraza. Y ojalá las tuviera.

Estaba intentando no darle muchas vueltas al supuesto tonteo con Agoney porque se conocía, y no quería cambiar su forma de actuar con él o rallarse por tonterías. El domingo por la noche, por ejemplo, la situación terminó siendo un tanto extraña. Roi y Raoul comenzaron a discutir sobre el tema del lavavajillas y Agoney acabó estallando

—… Ni he pedido un aplauso ni me he puesto la medalla ni he armado nada —exclamaba, haciendo alusión al espectáculo que, en su opinión, estaba montando Raoul—. Lo friego, mira —levantó las manos—, no se me caen los anillos porque no tengo ni siquiera. ¡Y ya está! Sigo vivo y sigo cantando muy bien. ¡Ole yo!

Raoul sintió como algo rugía dentro de él. No había esperado que después de la complicidad que habían forjado aquella última semana Agoney se fuera a unir en su contra. No pudo evitar entrar al trapo e intentar defenderse del ataque.

—… Si lo único que quieres decir es que la gente se ocupe de lo suyo pues dilo de esa manera, pero no me vengas aquí…

—Es que no estoy diciendo eso —le interrumpió Agoney—, es que no me oyes.

—El problema, Agoney, es que sí que te oigo. Y lo que has dicho antes no me ha hecho nada de gracia —le respondió Raoul, dolido. Agoney se quedó mirándole un par de segundos, intentando descifrar su cabeza. No entendía por qué creaba semejante drama de aquella situación.

—Es que te lo tomas todo a lo personal, ¿eh? —le dijo—. Te obcecas demasiado.

En la mente de Raoul resonó una carcajada. _“Mira quién fue a hablar, el que se pegó un mes y medio ignorándome por un jodido directo de instagram”_ , pensó.

—Porque me toca mucho los huevos que a la gente se la sude —fue lo que realmente dijo—. Y es que además son siempre los mismos los que...

Al final, tras media hora de querer darse de baja de la vida, soportar a Roi llamándole hipócrita desde la mesa de al lado y escuchar a Agoney diciendo que el mundo sería “una puta locura” si todos fueran como él, decidieron zanjar la discusión. No porque pensara que estaba montando un espectáculo, como le había acusado Agoney; él sabía que llevaba razón y montaría un pollo, una gallina, y un corral si era lo que hacía falta. Básicamente se dio cuenta de que los implicados ni siquiera estaban presentes y no valía la pena discutir con la pared a las once de la noche.

Sin embargo, cuando aun seguían dándole vueltas al tema ocurrió algo extraño.

Estaban en el pasillo junto a los lavabos él, Roi y, como no, Agoney, que parecía obligado a actuar de mediador en una discusión que se estaba alargando más de lo recomendable para una convivencia sana. Cuando comprobó que los ánimos se habían calmado decidió que podía abandonar el ring, no sin antes dar las buenas noches a los implicados.

Para Raoul, todo sucedió muy rápido. Agoney anunció que se marchaba a dormir, se acercó a Roi, sujetó su cabeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Su cuerpo se tensó por la anticipación, sabiendo que iba a repetir el gesto con él. Y así fue.

Le vio aproximarse, ni muy despacio ni muy rápido, con esa cadencia pausada y natural que arrastraba Agoney cuando estaba relajado. Ni siquiera le miró, siguió concentrado en Roi, pero sintió sus ojos clavados sobre él cuando cuando se acercó y, suavemente, depositó un beso en su mejilla. Fue un segundo, pero se apoderó de él un calor intenso y un escalofrío le recorrió las partes del cuerpo que estaban en contacto con las suyas.

Su propia reacción le sorprendió tanto que cuando Roi le anunció, un par de minutos más tarde, que se iba a dormir, no pudo alegrarse más que si le hubiera dicho que a partir de ahora él iba a fregar lo de todos cada día. Se lavó los dientes envuelto en un tenso silencio y cuando entró a la habitación fue directo a la cama. Se tumbó, haciendo caso omiso del murmullo constante que ya se había instaurado en la habitación, pero no podía dormir. La cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas. Revivió en su mente la sensación de tener sus labios sobre la piel, y por un breve instante incluso llegó a imaginarse que acariciaban otras partes de su cuerpo: su cuello, sus propios labios... No entendía el efecto que Agoney estaba empezando a causar en él. Es decir, sería estúpido negar que Agoney era guapo, pero hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto le resultaba atractivo. Entre una cosa y otra había sutiles matices que gobernaban sobre las reacciones de su cuerpo.

La erección que comenzaba a despertar en su entrepierna dejaba muy clara la diferencia.

—Joder —musitó entre dientes.

La situación le pareció la más desafortunada: rodeado de sus compañeros, algunos todavía despiertos, con el objeto de su distracción tumbado en la cama de arriba y una Gala al día siguiente a la cual tenía que llegar descansado. El calor era cada vez más intenso, pero es que se negaba a masturbarse pensando en Agoney. Vamos, es que no podía ser más patético, como que no podría mirarle a los ojos al día siguiente. Ni se le podía pasar por la cabeza. No.

¿En qué momento había llevado la mano a su entrepierna?

La mantuvo ahí un par de segundos. Quizás si conseguía ser muy silencioso, se aliviaba y podía olvidar este asunto para siempre. Una única vez, para quitárselo de la cabeza.

Una voz en su mente le gritó “Ni se te ocurra”.

Desató el cordón de su pantalón.

Una cabeza asomó ligeramente desde la litera de arriba.

—Raoul, ¿estás despierto?

Raoul adoptó la postura de “El muerto” de forma tan automática que por un momento se olvidó hasta de respirar. Todo su cuerpo se mantuvo quieto y en tensión, y dejó que pasaran un par de minutos hasta que se permitió abrir los ojos para comprobar que, al no obtener respuesta, Agoney había regresado a su espacio.

Su cabeza se dividió entonces en dos: un Raoul frustrado por haber sido interrumpido cuando iba a entrar en materia, y un Raoul que no podía haberse alegrado más de haber sido interrumpido porque _vamos a ver Raoul en qué cabeza cabe que casi te masturbas pensando en Agoney en medio de la habitación compartida es que se te va la puta chota o qué te pasa_.

Cuando consiguió quedarse dormido los dos Raoul seguían discutiendo.

 

* * *

 

Tuvo un sueño rarísimo en el que le contaba super avergonzado a Nerea lo que le había pasado y ella se emocionaba tanto que empezaba a escribir un fanfic sobre _Agoul_. Entonces Agoney encontraba el manuscrito por la Academia y en medio de la Gala se acercaba a él y le decía que lo sentía pero que él estaba enamorado de Cepeda. Cepeda llegaba, ambos se plantaban un morreo descomunal y cuando Raoul estaba convencido de que se lo iban a montar en medio del plató Mónica gritaba “PUES YO SHIPPEABA AITEDA” y Guille, que era jurado invitado, se avalanzaba sobre Joe porque tenía envidia de su pelo.

Se despertó aturdido y con _Despacito_ de fondo. Cuando consiguió reinstalarse en la realidad se levantó y miró con miedo hacia la cama de arriba, pero Agoney ya había abandonado la habitación.

Resopló. Se sentía como si hubiera amanecido con una resaca enorme a cuestas. Sin embargo, se propuso no darle importancia. Sabía que cuanto más pensara en ello, cuanto más se obsesionara, mayor efecto tendría en él y menos podría controlarlo. ¡Y encima era lunes de Gala! Tenía que estar concentrado.

Por suerte, el día trancurrió sin notables incidentes. Pasó la mayor parte del tiempo con Mireya porque estaba convencida de que iba a ser la expulsada y, aunque él no lo tenía tan claro, no quería tener que arrepentirse más tarde de no haber estado con ella lo suficiente. Durante los ensayos en plató no se juntó con Agoney, pero le vio charlar animado con Ricky y Nerea mientras les hacían las entrevistas para el montaje de después.

—¿Qué canción me dijiste que ibas a cantar si no era esta? —le preguntó de repente a Mireya. Raoul le hacía compañía mientras ella terminaba de preparar el equipaje.

—Ni un paso atrás, de Malú —Raoul pensó en la canción y por un momento se imaginó a su amiga plantada en el escenario, arrasando con la fuerza que desprende la letra y la melodía.

—Bua, lo veo. Habrías sacado un poderío de diva total. ¿Por qué cambiaste al final?

Mireya dejó de doblar prendas y se paró a pensar un segundo. Luego se encogió de hombros.

—Pues no sé chico, tuve un pálpito de los míos y dije “esta es la mía”. Pero oye, yo estoy contenta. Si por algún casual me salvo —añadió, en un tono algo jocoso—, mi próxima canción de nominada será esa.

—Pues qué ganas de escucharla —le dijo—, porque te vas a quedar seguro —Adoraba a Marina. Era un amor de persona y había tenido más oportunidades de darse cuenta compartiendo escenario con ella la semana anterior; pero es que Mireya estaba a otro nivel—. Que sí, que esa te quedaría de diva poderosa, pero con la de ahora es que lo sacas todo. El otro día en el ejercicio de los Javis se me puso la piel de pollo, te lo juro.

—¡Ay mi niño! —Mireya se levantó, le abrazó con fuerza y empezó a plantarle besos en la mejilla—, Qué mono eres y como te voy a echar de menos.

Raoul se dejó hacer mientras reía. En ese momento divisó a Agoney al fondo del pasillo. Venía ya vestido con el atuendo que iba a llevar en la Gala y no pudo evitar pensar que le quedaba genial. No le había visto en un buen rato porque su ensayo había terminado antes que el de él y, para que negarlo, también le había estado evitando un poco.

—Ago —Raoul se sorprendió cuando Mireya le llamó, al desenvolverse de su abrazo—. ¿Qué tal el ensayo? ¿Vas mejor de la voz? —Al escuchar a su amiga se pegó una bofetada mental. Concentrado como había estado en su propio “problema” ni siquiera se había acordado de lo preocupado que estaba Agoney por el dolor de garganta.

—Sí, sí, mucho mejor —respondió animado—. Yo creo que al final irá bien —Y se metió directo a la habitación.

Raoul rodó los ojos, mosqueado. Conocía lo suficiente a Agoney como para leerle entre líneas y saber que mentía, que cuando estaba preocupado por algo prefería dar respuestas prefabricadas o pasar de puntillas sobre el tema antes que abrirse y hablar de ello. Estaba convencido de que seguía rallado por el tema de sus cuerdas, y de repente se sintió fatal por haber pasado de él durante todo el día.

No pudo seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos, porque de pronto se dio cuenta de que Mireya le observaba de forma extraña.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—¿Y a ti? ¿Qué te pasa? —inquirió ella, y acompañó su “no-respuesta” con un ligero movimiento de cabeza que señalaba la dirección en la que se había ido Agoney. Todo el cuerpo de Raoul entró en tensión, pero intentó responder con tono de mofa.

—¿A mí qué me pasa de qué?

Mireya esbozó una sonrisa enigmática.

—Nada, nada —Se dio la vuelta y continuó recogiendo su ropa—. Ya me contarás si me quedo —añadió en voz baja, pero Raoul no contestó.

El camino hacia plató se le hizo eterno. La canción que iba a cantar esa noche significaba mucho para él y quería bordarla, pero los nervios jugaban en su contra. Normalmente se apoyaba en su compañero o compañera de dueto los momentos antes de la Gala para tranquilizarse, pero aquella vez iba a estar él solo. El éxito de la actuación dependía únicamente de él, y aunque había tenido tiempo suficiente para hacerse a la idea durante toda la semana, no era hasta el momento en que estaba a punto de entrar cuando de pronto se volvía plenamente consciente.

Quedaban escasos segundos para que dieran paso al número inicial. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Agoney masajeándose la garganta con cuidado. No pudo evitar acercarse.

—Agoney —le llamó, y rompiendo su propia barrera posó una mano sobre su hombro—. Mucha suerte, espero que todo vaya bien.

Agoney pareció sorprendido, pero no tuvo tiempo de responder. Enseguida comenzó a sonar la melodía de la _Revolución sexual_ y Raoul se apresuró para adelantar a Cepeda y recuperar su puesto en la coreografía.

Se lo pasó genial durante la velada. A pesar de que creía que cantar el último le iba a tener tenso toda la Gala fue justamente al revés. Estuvo nervioso los primeros minutos pero después se olvidó y se dedicó a disfrutar de las intervenciones de sus compañeros. Solo lo pasó mal durante una actuación: la suya, la de Agoney. No empezó del todo mal, pero Raoul notaba que iba con pies de plomo. Cantaba con miedo, como si cada verso fuera un peldaño y no quisiera llegar a la cima de la escalera.

Fue en el segundo estribillo cuando su voz terminó de romperse y Raoul no pudo evitar gruñir, frustrado. ¡Pero si el sábado había conseguido bordarlo! Todos lo estaban pasando mal solo de verle en aquella posición, no quería imaginarse cómo debía estarse sintiendo él. Le daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento dejaría de cantar. Por eso alzó los brazos conforme se acercaba el final de la canción, con la esperanza de que le viese, de que recibiese su calor y sus ánimos, esos que no le había dedicado durante el resto del día. Cuando terminó la canción su rostro era una máscara en la que Raoul supo leer su tristeza e impotencia, pero pensó que al menos había conseguido terminar.

Quiso reventarle la cabeza a Joe después de escuchar su valoración.

—A ver, si han estado pendientes el resto de la semana tienen que saber que tú has hecho lo que has podido —le dijo poco después mientras actuaba el artista invitado. Cepeda le había preguntado si se encontraba mejor y Agoney había respondido poco animado—. No me jodas Agoney, no van a nominarte por estar enfermo —le aseguró, intentando tranquilizarle. Él no pareció muy convencido, pero como dar vueltas y vueltas al tema no iba a servir de ayuda, y todavía tenía que cantar con Beatriz Luengo, intentó relajarse y disfrutar del resto de la Gala.

Su turno llegó casi sin que se diera cuenta. Los videos recopilatorios de la semana en los que se mostraba la llamada de su familia y el ejercicio de los Javis, entre otros momentos, consiguieron que su mente se preparase para entrar en “la zona”. Cuando salió al escenario no sentía que estuviera cantando en un plató de televisión, ni participando en un concurso. La canción era el propio plató, y caminaba sobre él con comodidad, reconociendo cada nota y cada palabra que se cruzaba en su camino. Sentía la música dentro de él, colisionando contra cada parte de su cuerpo, haciéndose tangible cuando respiraba de tal forma que necesitaba liberarla.

Cuando terminó, el público estalló en ovaciones y aplausos y él se sintió con vida. Suspiró profundamente, emocionado y regresó con sus compañeros, feliz tras la valoración positiva del jurado. Agoney cantó entonces con Beatriz Luengo y él se dedicó a disfrutar de su voz sin pensar en nada más.

Se alegró muchísimo cuando anunciaron que Mireya se quedaba en la Academia, pero aun más cuando el jurado le dio su opinión sobre su actuación. Las palabras que le dedicó Mónica le hicieron respirar hondo y suspirar de placer una vez más. No podía recibir mayor recompensa después de la semana tan intensa que había vivido. Abrazó a sus compañeros y recorrió la pasarela henchido de felicidad. Sin embargo no le duró mucho, porque Agoney fue el siguiente en recibir la valoración del jurado y cada palabra que salía de la boca de Joe conseguía que le hirviera la sangre.

—… Creo que tu cabeza hoy quería hacerlo bien, y puede que en tu cabeza lo haya hecho bien, pero tu coche estaba roto —Ni siquiera escuchó el discurso absurdo que estaba soltando sobre cuidar la voz, porque sabía como iba a terminar y le hacía cabrearse aun más—… Llegados a este punto del concurso obviamente, al que le ocurren estas cosas, aunque no sea culpa suya, desgraciadamente pasa lo que pasa y te tengo que proponer para abandonar la Academia.

Joder.

_Manda-huevos_.

Afortunadamente los profesores tuvieron un poco más de sentido común y decidieron salvarle porque, efectivamente, lo de la voz no había sido culpa suya. Cepeda y Ricky fueron los nominados finales de la Gala y Raoul se sintió un poco mala persona al pensar que, por lo menos, pensar en la despedida de la siguiente semana no iba a ser tan demoledor como lo había sido de cara esta.

Después del chat, como de costumbre, la mayoría se quedó recenando y comentando la gala. Y al cabo de un rato solo quedaban él, Aitana, Nerea y Agoney.

—Os digo una cosa, yo pensaba que me iban a nominar —decía Aitana. Los cuatro estaban sentados alrededor de una de las mesas del comedor rebañando lo que quedaba del aperitivo nocturno—. Vamos, es que antes de la Gala estaba convencidísima.

—Pero lo has hecho bien —le respondió Nerea—. O sea, yo si que pienso que cada Gala hay una canción que es como más nominable, ¿no? Por lo que sea, e igual esta vez era la vuestra, pero al final os ha quedado muy guay.

—Yo me veía ya escogiendo canción para la semana que viene —confesó Agoney con una sonrisa.

—No porque si no te hubieran salvado los profesores te habríamos salvado nosotros —le aseguró Nerea.

—Sí bueno, habla por ti —bromeó Raoul. Agoney le dedicó una mirada asesina y le golpeó en el brazo con fuerza. Él se echó a reír y casi se cayó de la silla. Mientras los demás reanudaban la conversación se paró a pensar en lo memo que había sido durante todo el día. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido alejarse de Agoney por la tontería de la noche anterior? Si es que montaba un drama por todo, seguro que había sido algo puntual.

Poco después Aitana y Nerea anunciaron su retirada; todavía tenían que desmaquillarse y ya era bastante tarde. Nerea y Agoney se abrazaron con fuerza y Raoul se dispuso a recoger los platos que quedaban en la mesa. Antes de que empezara a fregar notó un cuerpo pequeño que le abrazaba por detrás. Nerea musitó un _“buenas noches”_ cansado, él le dio un beso en la mejilla y su amiga se marchó hacia los baños. Mientras fregaba lo que había en la pila, vio de reojo que Agoney se acercaba. Depositó un par de platos más en la encimera y se quedó mirándole.

—¿Te ayudo? —preguntó finalmente. Raoul negó con la cabeza.

—Tranqui, si esto va al lavavajillas —Agoney asintió con la cabeza y hubo un breve silencio—. ¿Sabes poner un lavavajillas, no? —Él le miró como si hubiera dicho algo ridículo.

—¿Tú eres tonto? Claro.

—Ah, no sé, como al principio dijiste que en casa no solías ponerlo.

—Bueno sí, pero ya aprendí —Raoul se rió y soltó un “ya claro” entre dientes—. ¿Oye y tú cómo te acuerdas de esas cosas?

—Es que yo tengo muy buena memoria.

—Ya…—se mofó Agoney—. Para lo que te interesa.

No fue un acto premeditado. De hecho, si le preguntaran más tarde: Raoul, _¿para qué le lanzaste a la cara a Agoney el estropajo lleno de agua y espuma?_ pues no sabría muy bien qué responder. Era un movimiento mecánico del cuerpo, lo de picar a Agoney, algo que le simplemente le nacía.

Raoul se echó a reír cuando vio su cara y su expresión de falsa indignación. Cuando levantó la mirada sus ojos emitían un destello peligroso que le instó a echarse a correr. Ni siquiera se paró a ver cómo reaccionaba Agoney. Le escuchó abrir el grifo y huyó en dirección a la terraza, pero no le dio tiempo a cerrar la puerta antes de que él llegara y la empujara con el hombro. Llevaba un vaso de agua y derramó toda sobre su cara, su cuello y su camisa. Agoney intentó replegarse pero Raoul, todavía riéndose a pesar del ataque, le alcanzó y le empujó hasta retenerle contra la encimera, junto al fregadero. Abrió el grifo y comenzó a salpicarle agua sobre la cara.

—¡Para, para! —gritaba en voz baja, riendo e intentando soltarse de su agarre. Raoul tenía sujetas sus manos contra su espalda y presionaba con su cuerpo para que no quedara libre.

Estaba considerando que la situación era muy divertida cuando de repente volvió a sentirlo.

Fue como si pudiera observar la escena desde fuera, reproduciéndose a cámara lenta. Su cuerpo fue de pronto muy consciente de la cercanía de Agoney, de cómo se removía contra él. Un escalofrío le recorrió la piel y notó cierta parte de su anatomía reaccionar ante la situación.

Se separó de él como si el contacto le quemara. Apagó el grifo y se sentó en una de las sillas, con la excusa de descansar. Agoney se apoyó en la encimera y comenzó a secarse el rostro con la camiseta.

—Qué ganas de hacer el tonto, así de repente a las tres de la mañana, ala —le espetó. Intentaba sonar serio pero no podía esconder el gesto divertido que se había dibujado en la cara.

—Anda ya, si te he animado la noche —se defendió Raoul.

—Sí, un payaso estás tú hecho. Vamos, no sé cómo no te contratan para animar fiestas.

Raoul se rió, todavía respirando con fuerza por el cansancio. Agoney también respiraba entrecortadamente. Le observó con atención, cómo su pecho subía y bajaba y la forma en que las gotas de agua resbalaban por la piel de su cuello.

Tenía que parar.

Y de pronto se acordó de que aun no le había dicho lo que quería decirle.

—Oye —le llamó de repente—. Siento no haber estado ahí para ti hoy —se disculpó. Agoney le miró sorprendido, tanto por el arrebato tras estar de coña como por la repentina disculpa, que no esperaba—. Que sé que estabas preocupado por tu voz y por no ser capaz de darlo todo en la Gala y yo he estado muy en mi mundo y no te he apoyado todo lo que debería, perdona.

Agoney se mantuvo en silencio un par de segundos antes de responder, pero cuando lo hizo sonó tranquilo, en paz, como si no considerara que había algo que perdonar.

—Nadie te obliga a apoyarme.

—Ya —respondió Raoul—, pero quiero. Agoney le miró con una intensidad a la que no se había enfrentado antes, después asintió.

—Gracias —le dijo. Raoul se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues por querer apoyarme, por estar ahí. Ya te había notado yo hoy algo raro.

Raoul se tensó.

—¿Raro? ¿Cómo que raro? —Esta vez fue el turno de Agoney de encogerse de hombros.

—Pues eso, raro, no sé, como muy a tu bola. Normalmente nos vemos más —Raoul no respondió. Desde luego no había sido una buena estrategia, la de alejarse. ¿Tan obvio resultaba?—. Bueno, me voy a mimir —anunció, antes de que Raoul pudiera decir nada más.

—Si anda, que si sigues de cháchara te vas a joder la voz —le advirtió.

—¿Más? —exclamó Agoney de forma exagerada— Si yo creí que hoy me rompía. Ya verás, mañana el repaso de Gala estará gracioso.

Agoney se adelantó un par de pasos y, de nuevo, Raoul visualizó el momento como si pudiera ralentizar la velocidad con la que sucedía todo. Le vio extender los brazos hacia su rostro y prepararse para repetir el gesto de la noche anterior: un inocente beso de buenas noches que había alterado por completo su sistema.

Su reacción fue completamente mecánica. Aun sentado en la silla apartó ligeramente el rostro al mismo tiempo que Agoney llegaba hasta él. La reacción de su amigo no se hizo esperar: abrió mucho los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Eh? Yo nada.

—Sí, te has apartado.

—Ah, eso... Ya —Se quedó en silencio. Agoney seguía cerca de él, mirándole con esa expresión que denotaba incredulidad pero también que la situación le hacía mucha gracia—. ¿Qué?

—¿De verdad que no te pasa nada?

—Que no pesado, ¿qué me va a pasar?

—Entonces te puedo dar un beso de buenas noches —insistió.

—Mmmm claro, bueno no sé, si te hace ilusión.

Y supo que estaba perdido. Para empezar, Agoney estaba de pie y él sentado, lo que le dejaba en una posición de inferioridad con la que quedaba un poco a su merced. Y para seguir, se trataba de Agoney. Le vio esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa antes de colocar las manos a ambos lados de su rostro y posar un suave beso en su mejilla. Un beso, que nada tuvo que ver con el anterior, que fue más una sutil caricia depositada con parsimonia y naturalidad, pero también con mucha sensualidad.

Raoul intentó que su expresión fuera una máscara, pero sintió un hormigueo en el estómago y la parte baja de su vientre que consiguió que se tensara al momento. Cuando se separó, Agoney le miró con diversión:

—Buenas noches Raoul —dijo con sorna, y se marchó en dirección a las habitaciones.

—Hasta mañana —respondió él. Solo se permitió respirar con naturalidad cuando Agoney abandonó la habitación.

Dio un cabezazo contra la mesa. Definitivamente estaba perdido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Click en el siguiente capítulo para leer la segunda actualización de hoy)


	3. Un juego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segunda parte de la actualización de hoy. ¡Espero que os esté gustando!

El repaso de Gala le dejó una sensación agridulce. Por una parte, la puesta en escena había quedado preciosa, y el sentimiento que arrastraba a la canción estaba ahí, tal y como él lo había experimentado al cantar; pero por otra se percató de todo lo que había desafinado y le dio una rabia impresionante. Sin embargo, el balance final fue positivo: estaba súper motivado para bordar el tema que le dieran esa semana.

—Nerea va sola —aseguró Ana. Estaban sentados en la terraza haciendo la porra de cada martes.

—Sí, que ya me toca.

—Estar solo es guay pero tampoco te creas —le avisó Aitana—. O sea, depende de la canción, pero yo me lo he pasado mejor cuando tenía pareja.

—Y Miriam —intervino Raoul—, Miriam también.

—Pero Miriam ya cantó sola, la de La media vuelta.

—A ver, seguro seguro Ricky y Cepeda, y Roi y yo también porque aun no hemos ido solos ninguna Gala —Nerea sostenía el cuaderno e iba descartando posibles combinaciones—. Bueno, Roi sí pero cuando estuvo nominado.

—¿Y de duetos?

—Amaia tampoco ha ido sola nunca.

—Es verdad.

—Bua, si me toca dueto yo quiero cantar contigo Agoney —le dijo Alfred—. Una guay.

—A Agoney le pondrán pareja seguro porque aun no se ha recuperado del todo —comentó Nerea—, o eso o le ponen una canción suavecilla.

Raoul miró a Agoney. Durante la mañana habían hablado como si la noche anterior no hubiera terminado de la forma que terminó: siendo rara de cojones. Pero el hecho de que hubiera tonteado con él de esa forma le había afectado menos de lo que esperaba. Y aunque no se sentía incómodo a su lado ni nada parecido, la posibilidad de que les tocara trabajar juntos esa semana le dejaba… Intranquilo. Sobre todo porque conocía la dinámica del programa. Noemí ya había confesado la noche anterior que le dieron _Escondidos_ a Chenoa y Bisbal porque se olieron que ahí había algo. Raoul estaba convencido de que también actuaron a conciencia cuando le dieron _City of stars_ a Amaia y Alfred, e incluso comentó con Mireya la ridícula idea de que hubieran visto algo entre ellos cuando les tocó cantar _La quiero a morir_.

Por eso le daba miedo lo que la producción pudiera estar planeando para ellos.

Si lo que le pasaba con Agoney, aunque ni siquiera él mismo supiera qué coño era, había sido tan evidente para Mireya, e incluso —creía que un poco— para Agoney, ¿lo habría sido también para Noemí y los demás profesores? ¿y para el público? En cierto modo pensó que, según la canción que les tocara, de ahí podía llegar a salir un número muy guay e intenso. Pero es que no se sentía preparado para jugar ese tipo de interpretación con Agoney delante de las cámaras.

—Pues yo creo que me tocará con Raoul —comentó entonces Agoney.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó. Agoney se encogió de hombros.

—Lo creo. O contigo, o igual con Roi —Alfred exclamó un _“Ah, ¿y conmigo no?”_ que pretendía sonar ofendido y Agoney se levantó a darle un beso en la mejilla, pero Raoul ya había desconectado.

Cuando llegó el momento estaba nervioso. Su mente le jugaba una mala pasada imaginando escenarios y canciones que pudieran ser comprometidas. La primera canción en subasta, _Comiéndote a besos_ , no le tranquilizó demasiado, pero terminó siendo para Mireya y Ana que recogieron los libretos emocionadas.

—Ya verás como nos toca juntos —le dijo Agoney cuando pasaban al siguiente tema. Raoul se le quedó mirando y entonces...

—2016, Justin Bieber —anunció Noemí—, _Let me love you_.

No.

_NO._

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Noemí, y se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando a él. Debía haber puesto peor cara de susto de la que pensaba.

—Que me da miedo esta canción —contestó con una risa nerviosa.

—¿Por qué?

_Porque ya solo el título promete problemas e intensidad. Porque los Javis se van a pasar tres pueblos. Porque a saber cómo de cerca tenemos que bailar en una canción que habla de amor. Porque voy a tener que cantar una canción que habla de amor CON AGONEY EN PLENA CRISIS EXISTENCIAL SOBRE SU ATRACTIVO. HOSTIA PUTA, TE PARECE POCO._

—Porque me da un poco de miedo —respondió.

—Pues te ha tocado — _Oh Dios mío_ —, a ti y a Aitana.

_Espera, ¿qué?_

Su cuerpo ya se estaba levantando solo para recoger el libreto, pero por dentro seguía un poco confuso. Comentó la elección brevemente con Aitana, y después volvió a concentrarse en el reparto. ¿Si Agoney no iba con él, iría con Roi?

—1937, nos vamos muy atrás. Es una canción que ha versionado muchíiisima gente, pero nosotros vamos a hacer la versión de Sinatra y Luther Vandross. Es _The Lady is a Tramp_ : para Agoney… Y Alfred.

—¡Ohhh, Agoney!

_Al menos una persona obtiene el dueto que quería._

¿Pero qué estaba pensando? Si él no quería que le tocara con Agoney. ¡De menuda se había salvado!

Y sin embargo, ¿porque sentía que se le había quedado una espinita clavada en el estómago?

La cosa mejoró cuando fue a tomar los tonos de la canción, pero solo parcialmente. Le encantaba la idea de cantar con Aitana, pero el reparto de la letra parecía hecho para que él fuera su corista, más que su compañero de dueto. Aunque aquello le desmotivó un poco, las primeras clases con los Javis le ayudaron a encontrar un enfoque que podían hacer funcionar de cara a la interpretación.

En el descanso entre clase y clase se encontró buscando a Agoney por los pasillos. Lo encontró caminando de un lado para otro en el aula principal, concentrado en su libreto. Tenía el ceño fruncido y sus labios se movían despacio, susurrando palabras que no alcanzaba a comprender.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó, delatando su posición. Agoney levantó la cabeza, sorprendido.

—Qué susto, niño —rió—. Aquí, repasando la letra. Tengo clase con los Javis.

—¿Y Alfred?

—Con Amaia —Raoul esbozó una sonrisilla que no pasó desapercibida para Agoney—. Ahí, sutil.

—Es mi especialidad.

—Muchas especialidades tienes tú.

—Y las que te faltan por descubrir —le respondió, haciendo caso omiso a su referencia a la noche anterior—. ¿No tendrás envidia?

—Hombre, pues Amaia es increíble pero no esmi estilo, qué quieres que te diga.

Raoul rodó los ojos.

—Digo de mis especialidades.

Agoney permaneció mirándole un par de segundos antes de responder. Cuando lo hizo, su tono de voz era normal, pero una chispa maliciosa brillaba en sus ojos.

—Es que aun no me las enseñaste todas —dijo—. Así no puedo juzgar.

Raoul se tensó ligeramente y tragó saliva ante la insinuación, pero no se dejó amedrentar.

—¿Qué tal la canción? —preguntó, cambiando de tema.

—Pinta guay, pero tampoco me habría importado cantar contigo —admitió. Raoul asintió, con una sonrisa. _Por supuesto_.

—Bueno, siempre puedes fingir que me la cantas a mí, si no te desconcentra, claro.

Agoney soltó una carcajada.

—He dicho contigo, no para ti —aclaró—. Tampoco te vengas arriba, niño.

Alfred llegó en aquel momento y llamó a Agoney para entrar juntos a clase. Los dos se despidieron con una mirada que hizo sonreír a Raoul. No tenía ni puta idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero solo sabía que si activaba el modo competitivo no le ganaba nadie. Ya había visto de qué palo iba Agoney. Y le ponía malo el hecho de que muy probablemente se había percatado del efecto que tenía sobre él. No le gustaba nada encontrarse en una situación de inferioridad y no pensaba dejar que Agoney le tomara el pelo y se hiciera el gracioso a su costa.

Si quería jugar, jugarían, pero en igualdad de condiciones.

 

* * *

 

En la teoría parecía sencillo, lo de jugar.

Sobre todo si no se habían sentado los términos y era un juego libre de reglas.

Que si una indirecta por allí, que si una miradita a través del espejo por allá, que si prestarse más atención de la debida mientras hacían ejercicio, o rozarse levemente al pasar junto a él...

En la práctica, estaban encerrados en una casa con otras 10 personas, monitorizados casi las 24 horas del día y luchando por ganarse una posición favorable entre el público y en el mundo de la música. Si ya le faltaban horas para ensayar, añadir una “tensión-de-algún-tipo no resuelta” con uno de sus compañeros dificultaba un poquito más la tarea. Más aún, si ese compañero en concreto se había convertido en uno de sus mayores apoyos durante las últimas semanas.

Se trataba de una situación extraña. No se sentía incómodo con Agoney, es más, seguían preocupándose el uno por el otro, teniendo conversaciones chorras y pasando rato juntos como antes de que empezara lo que fuera que habían empezado. Pero su relación había cambiado y no tenía claro que le disgustara. Es decir, por un lado, la idea de tontear con Agoney en público le tensaba como si le hubieran clavado en el suelo, y no le daba la gana convertirse en la comidilla de la casa o de que fuera de la Academia alguien se diera cuenta de que pasaba algo; pero por otro, encontraba su nueva dinámica de lo más entretenida y, se sorprendió al pensar, incluso un poco adictiva.

Sin embargo, tenía preocupaciones mayores. El pase de micros del jueves fue un desastre y le dio muchísima rabia. Cuando había interpretado la canción con Aitana en clase de los Javis les había quedado preciosa, pero al mezclarla con la coreografía todo se había ido a la mierda. Tenía un bloqueo muy bestia. Se sintió como si volviera al principio del programa, cuando cantaba _Cake by the ocean_ con Thalía y casi arrastra a su compañera al pozo con su actitud.

—Jo Aiti, lo siento —Ambos descansaban mucho después de cenar en la sala del piano. Habían cantado a capella su canción para intentar recuperar la magia que habían conseguido el día anterior, pero no había habido manera. Entre que Raoul no se creía la canción y que ambos arrastraban movidas mentales aquel tema estaba siendo mucho más difícil de lo que debería.

—¡Raoul, pero que no me pidas perdón! —le respondió Aitana, acompañando sus palabras de un suave golpe en el hombro—. Que no es culpa tuya.

—Sí que lo es, porque no estoy donde tendría que estar.

—Pero si yo estoy igual… ¿Sigues cabreado por lo que pasó en la habitación el otro día? —se aventuró a preguntar.

La noche anterior se había mosqueado mucho con el comportamiento de algunos de sus compañeros. Entendía que la burbuja en la que les encerraba aquella Academia no era real y que estaban participando en un concurso, pero le jodía enormemente cuando las personas se pasaban de listas y mostraban actitudes diferentes una vez se apagaban las cámaras. Se alegraba de haber descubierto que podía contar con Aitana para hablar este tipo de cosas, porque sabía que ella no tenía ningún problema con nadie y podía responderle de forma objetiva. Sin embargo, negó con la cabeza.

—No es solo eso. O sea, influye porque me jode mucho, ya te lo conté, pero… No es solo eso —admitió. Aitana asintió.

—¿Y quieres… Hablar de lo otro? —tanteó. Casi por instinto, Raoul dirigió la vista hacia la cámara que se descolgaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación—. Son ya casi las doce, deben llevar apagadas bastante rato —le tranquilizó Aitana, adivinando por dónde iban sus pensamientos.

Raoul se distrajo tocando algunas notas en el piano. Durante unos segundos permaneció sin decir nada, pero Aitana respetó su silencio.

—Es que tampoco sabría muy bien que contarte —le confesó—. O sea… No sé —resopló—, es que todo es un poco lío. Y creo que si lo expreso en voz alta va a ser peor.

—Claro, porque lo hará real. Pero vamos a ver, es que porque te lo calles no va a ser menos real —se rió ella.

Raoul quería darle la razón, pero ya le jodía estar dándole vueltas al tema en su cabeza como para tener que darle más atención en voz alta. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Agoney asomó la cabeza tímidamente.

—Perdón, ¿interrumpo?

—No, no, solo estábamos ensayando y charlando —respondió Aitana despreocupadamente.

—Creía que te habías ido a dormir ya hace rato —comentó Raoul.

—Sí, pero me desvelé y vine a ver qué hacían. Ah, y Aitana, que Ana quería hablar contigo por la movida de Cepeda y su tabaco.

Aitana resopló y recogió con gracia su libreto del piano.

—Bueno, pues me retiro, pero seguimos mañana —Raoul asintió con una sonrisa, y supo que no se refería solo a la canción. Aitana se acercó y le dio un cariñoso abrazo que él correspondió sin dudarlo, aferrándose a su amiga—, ya verás como al final lo petamos Raoulillo —se separó y se despidió también de Agoney—. Hasta luego chicos.

Raoul permaneció en su sitio, tocando melodías al azar en el piano. Vio por el rabillo del ojo como Agoney se acercaba y se apoyaba en el piano.

—¿Tan mal lleváis el tema? —preguntó de pronto. Raoul resopló.

—Es que es lo que os he dicho antes. Me dicen que hago movimientos súper mecánicos y que no se ve la actitud en la interpretación, pero es que no es compatible con lo que vimos con los Javis.

—¿Habéis hablado ya con Vicky?

—Sí pero como si nada. Que da igual —terminó resignándose—, que practicaré la puesta en escena, fingiré que me lo creo y ya está. Por un número que no sienta no me voy a morir. Además, por estadística ya toca que me nominen.

Agoney rodó los ojos.

—Ella, que la gusta un drama —bromeó—. No seas exagerado, como tú dices solo es cuestión de práctica —De pronto sus ojos se iluminaron como si hubiera tenido la mejor de las ideas—. ¿Te sabes la canción al piano? —Raoul se mostró confundido.

—Mmmm, más o menos, la he estado sacando antes. ¿Por qué…?

Antes de que supiera qué estaba pasando Agoney ya había rodeado el piano, se había sentado a su lado y le miraba con expectación.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó.

—Tócala.

—¿Ahora? ¿Estás loco? Que son las doce de la noche.

—Si no se oye nada.

—Que no, que no —se negó—. Además, que el problema no es la canción en sí, es la coreografía y todas las perogrulladas que tiene. Que si la energía positiva y no sé qué flautas —comentó, exagerando los gestos que debía hacer con los brazos y sacándole una risotada a Agoney que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

—Bueno pues ven —Agoney se levantó de la banqueta y fue hacia la puerta. Al ver que Raoul se había quedado inmóvil en el sitio, volvió a llamarle, esta vez con más insistencia—. Niño, que vengas he dicho.

Raoul fue.

Agoney se acercó al ordenador y Raoul se quedó detrás, sin tener ni idea de qué pretendía su amigo-con-tensiones-de-algún-tipo-desconocidas.

—Ago, que como nos oigan nos llevamos bronca… ¿Qué haces? —Al momento, la melodía de _Let me love you_ empezó a sonar y Raoul se abalanzó para intentar pausar la canción—. ¡Agoney, que nos van a matar!

—¡Que no, que la pongo bajita! —se defendió él, quitándose de encima a Raoul—. Ven aquí —Le cogió de la mano y se lo llevó al centro de la habitación. Por el camino, Raoul bufó y se llevó la otra mano a la cabeza—, y no te quejes tanto, que te estoy ayudando. A ver, a ti lo que te pasa es que estás bloqueado, tenso y estresado.

—Ah bueno, dicho así no parece nada, ya estoy más tranquilo —se mofó Raoul.

—Lo que tienes que hacer es descruzar la canción. Y para eso tienes que cantarla tú solo, sin público y sintiéndola de verdad. Aprovecha ahora que no hay ninguna persona delante.

—Ya sabía yo que no eras humano —Agoney rodó los ojos e hizo el amago de irse, pero Raoul le agarró del brazo para que no se marchara—. Que no Ago, que es broma —le dijo entre risas—. Venga va, que lo intento. ¿Cantas tú la parte de Aitana o te joderás la voz?

—Canto, canto, que ya estoy mejor. Pero me voy a inventar la coreografía entera —avisó, soltando una risilla. Raoul se acercó a la canción y rebobinó la canción. Mientras sonaban las primeras notas volvió apresuradamente junto a Agoney y le sujetó por los hombros.

—Tú empiezas… —Agoney se dejó colocar por Raoul—, aquí —Comenzó a balancearse sobre el sitio mientras echaba un vistazo a la letra, siguiendo la música e intentando entrar en el rollo de la canción. Esperó al segundo verso para entrar a tiempo y se llevó la mano cerca de la boca a modo de micrófono.

—… _Selling a dream… Smoke and mirrors keep us waiting on a miracle, on a miracle_ —Miró a Raoul expectante, que ya estaba en posición y había cerrado los ojos para concentrarse. Cuando empezó a cantar, en un tono un poco más bajo y menos intenso que de normal -supuso que para no jugarse el que los escucharan-, volvió a sorprenderse con su calidad interpretativa. Raoul era una de las personas dentro de la Academia que más en serio se había tomado todas las clases. La forma en que su voz y su rostro conectaban en una sola emoción conseguía atontarle. Tanto que casi se pierde su segunda entrada—. _O_ _h it’s been a hell of a ride, driving the edge of a knife, never let you go… Never let me down, yeah._

El primer estribillo fue bien porque en vez de seguir la coreografía y acercarse a Agoney Raoul siguió a su rollo, con los ojos cerrados intentando sentir la canción. Y estaba funcionando, pero cuando llegó a la segunda estrofa los puñeteros gestos se le volvieron a atascar.

— _Say go through the darkest of days…_ Ves, y aquí tenemos que hacer un gesto rarísimo con el brazo que…

—¡Pero hazlo, no me lo cuentes! Que la música sigue.

—Ay vale, hostias… _Never let you go…_ Ahora caminamos hacia allí los dos y fingimos que no nos dejan estar juntos… _Don’t you give up, nah, nah, nah. I won’t give up, nah, nah, nah. Let me love you…_

— _Let me love you…_

— _Let me love you…_ —Intentó continuar con normalidad pero el gesto que hizo Agoney para fingir que le detenían era tan dramático que le provocó un pequeño ataque de risa—. Perdón, perdón. Eh… _Don’t you give up..._ —musitó, intentando recuperar con rapidez el curso de la letra.

—¿Ahora os juntáis, no? Así —Agoney atrajo a Raoul suavemente de la mano y se quedaron frente a frente, tan cerca que por un momento Raoul volvió a quedarse en blanco y la voz de Agoney fue la única en escucharse—. _Let me love you_ …

Aquella parte era la que más le gustaba con Aitana porque ambos se reían con la perspectiva de tener que actuar como dos enamorados, siendo que se veían como hermanos. Con Agoney no le pasaba eso. Con Agoney estaba tenso, le ardía el cuerpo y notaba que le faltaba el aire, pero se obligó a seguir con el espectáculo porque no se enfrentaría a semejante humillación.

— _Never let you go, never let you go no…_ —cantó, apretando su agarre y llevando la mano que tenía libre a su mejilla. El siguiente verso lo cantaban juntos. Agoney cerró los ojos por un momento y se dejó llevar completamente por la música, arrastrando a Raoul con él. Se desplazaron hacia los espejos frontales sin dejar de mirarse, tal y como exigía la coreografía y cuando pronunciaron los últimos versos volvían a estar frente a frente. Tan cerca, que si la habitación estuviera mejor iluminada podía intentar ponerse a contar sus pestañas. _O darle un cabezazo sin apenas moverte del sitio y salir corriendo._

Agoney carraspeó, rompiendo el silencio, pero ninguno de los dos se movió.

—¿Ves? Sin público te relajas más. ¿O te he puesto nervioso? —preguntó, sin rodeos.

_No, me has puesto en general._

—No, me has puesto de los nervios —respondió, tomando la primera rotonda.Quería alejarse de ahí, huir y esconderse en alguna isla del Mediterráneo, pero no era capaz de obligar a sus piernas a moverse y Agoney tampoco parecía dispuesto a abandonar esa posición.

—Estás nervioso ahora mismo —No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Raoul permaneció en silencio un par de segundos antes de responder.

—No… —su voz sonó estrangulada y tuvo que carraspear para recuperar el tono. _Muy bien Raoul, éxito rotundo_ —. No —repitió—. Es que es tarde.

—¿Cómo ayer? —Agoney sonrió, como si la situación fuera de lo más divertida y Raoul decidió que iba a matarlo al día siguiente, cuando volvieran a ser solamente amigos (al menos hasta nuevo aviso) y el pudiera respirar con normalidad otra vez.

—Mmmm, supongo. No sé, ayer no pasó nada. ¿No?

—¿Entonces ayer tampoco te pusiste cachondo?

 _Hostia puta_.

Calor. Hacía mucho calor en esa habitación y Raoul no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo -para variar-, pero se estaba cansando de perder. Solo vio una forma de salir de ahí entero. Dio un paso, pequeño, porque tampoco podía acortar mucha más distancia entre ambos y miró a Agoney fijamente.

—¿Y tú?

Entonó internamente un _Aleluya_ , cuando vio a Agoney descomponer esa máscara de seguridad que construía cuando jugaba con él. Fue un gesto apenas perceptible, que no habría detectado si no estuviera a diez centímetros de distancia. En un instante le vio tragar saliva, ensanchar la sonrisa y abrir mucho los ojos, probablemente sorprendido por su atrevimiento.

Ya estaba, ya lo había lanzado. Y como no había obtenido respuesta podía decir que las cartas estaban sobre la mesa.

—Gracias por ayudarme con la canción —dijo, cambiando de tema—. Pero me voy a dormir ya, que como he dicho es tarde —Raoul sonrió con suficiencia e intentó no temblar cuando se acercó a Agoney y salvó la distancia que quedaba entre ellos para depositar un suave beso en su mejilla, junto a la comisura de sus labios.

Se alejó con un paso tranquilo, y cuando abandonó el aula escuchó una suave risa a su espalda. Las luces de la habitación ya estaban apagadas y todos parecían dormidos, por lo que fue a su cama deprisa pero intentando no hacer ruido. Se tumbó y solo cuando ya lo engullían las sábanas se permitió respirar hondo. Sin embargo, no mucho tiempo después escuchó la puerta abrirse de nuevo y unos pasos aproximarse. Pensó que pasaría de largo, pero de pronto escuchó la voz de Agoney muy cerca, como un susurro.

—Eh, ¿Raoul?

Silencio.

—¿Sí?

Más silencio.

—Yo también me puse cachondo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, pues espero que os esté gustando el ritmo que toma la historia. Sinceramente, no pienso que los hechos sucedieran así porque esto es demasiado de fic (recuerdo que estoy escribiendo un fic, sí). Pero me gusta mucho imaginarme la dinámica que adoptaron cuando empezaron a descubrir la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro (y me gustan más los slowburns que a un tonto un lápiz).  
> Cualquier crítica, sugerencia, comentario, tomatazo o alabanza será bienvenido. Si solamente queréis fangirlear, también.   
> ¡abrazos!


End file.
